


loose ends

by idlesmiles



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlesmiles/pseuds/idlesmiles
Summary: a collection of fanfics i started writing but were forgotten in all my drafts until now.





	1. love is four walls (nielwoon/hwangcloud)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what could’ve been a nielwoon/onghwang fake dating university fic

Ong Seongwu doesn’t always come up with the best ideas and no one knows this better than Kang Daniel. Like that one time when they were kids and Seongwu thought it would be a fantastic idea to jump from the trampoline onto the rooftop. 

 

Both Daniel and Seongwu ended up with bruises and cuts and the pleasure of being grounded for a week. 

 

After a few years, Daniel learned to not trust in Seongwu’s ideas. While in theory they were good, the execution is less so. But Daniel was a curious one and paired up with Seongwu only made him the Dumber to Seongwu’s Dumb.

 

But this time around, Daniel wasn’t so keen on accepting, in his opinion, the worst idea Ong Seongwu has ever come up with. 

 

“Let me get this straight-“ Daniel lifted his head up from the textbook he was trying to study from. 

 

“Technically, it’s not really that straight.” Seongwu grinned.

 

Daniel rolled his eyes, “You want me to “fake date” you so you can show Minhyun how much of a catch you are?”

 

Seongwu pretended to think for a minute, “That’s pretty much it.”

 

“Why don’t you just ask him out?” Daniel asked, his eyebrows furrowed in genuine confusion.

 

“Ask The Hwang Minhyun out?” Seongwu, being the over the top theatre major he is, exclaimed dramatically. “Minhyun is a god. He has like hundreds of admirers and did I mentioned that he is like a god? And you just want me to ask him out?”

 

“Yes?” Daniel scrunched up his nose and Seongwu sighs. “Daniel, please. Just for a month or so and I’ll even help you with that guy you like!” 

 

Daniel spluttered, “What guy?” 

 

“That guy you think is, as you said, “hotter than hell”, you know the one who sings!” Seongwu tried his best to explain with the amount of details he could remember.

 

“Sungwoon? I said he was attractive once and suddenly it turns into a crush?” Daniel protested, his face a little red from what Seongwu had said.

 

Daniel had only mentioned Sungwoon once and that was after watching his performance with Minhyun, Jisung, Jaehwan and Hyunbin. Daniel will admit that he was in awe with the boy after that heart wrenching performance but nothing more.

 

“Details, details” Seongwu dismissed the topic before turning serious once again, “So will you be the best bro ever and fake date me?”

 

Seongwu always comes up with the worst ideas and Daniel always tags along with him no matter what.

 

“Sure. But only because single and pining you is annoying and not about the Sungwoon thing.”

 

Seongwu grinned and pulled Daniel into a hug. “Thank you best bro!” Seongwu kissed Daniel’s cheek before sitting down next to him and grabbing the textbook away from Daniel.

 

“What are you ‘studying’?” Seongwu asked, flipping through the textbook. 

 

“Why did you say it in that tone?” Daniel ripped the book away from Seongwu’s hands and frowned.

 

Seongwu shrugged and before he could respond, a familiar voice interrupted him, “Hey, mind if I join you two?”

 

And there he is, in all his glory, Hwang Minhyun himself. 

 

Daniel practically felt Seongwu tense up beside him. “Sure! The more the merrier!” Daniel grinned at Minhyun and Seongwu nodded his head slowly, not taking his eyes off Minhyun.

 

Minhyun grinned at Daniel and sat across from him and Seongwu. He took out his books before giving Seongwu a soft smile. Seongwu’s face flushed with red at the smile directed at him. Daniel tried hard not to laugh out loud.

 

“So what are you guys doing?” Minhyun opened his book and looked up at the two of them.

 

Daniel was about to answer when Seongwu beats him to it, “Just studying with my boyfriend!”

 

The silence that followed was to say the least, uncomfortable. Minhyun looked between Seongwu and Daniel, his eyes wide. 

 

“Oh.” Minhyun breathed out, “I can leave if you two want. I was meeting up with my friend anyways so...” Seongwu leaned forward, “No stay!” Minhyun stared at Seongwu whose face was red with embarrassment. 

 

“Hey Minhyun! Sorry I’m late!” Sungwoon walked in and everyone froze. “Hojung got his foot stuc- actually that’s not important.” Sungwoon took in the scene right in front of him. Minhyun and another boy being awfully close to each other and another boy sitting awkwardly to the side.

 

“Did I interrupt something?” Sungwoon sat down at the table and every shook their heads no in unison.

 

At the sight of Sungwoon, Seongwu immediately returned to his smug self and yanked the textbook from Daniel once again before giving him a look. “Nope, just studying,uh,” Seongwu flipped over the book to read the title, “Macreaeconimics?”

 

Sungwoon nodded slowly, “Sure and I don’t think we’ve met? I’m Ha Sungwoon.”

 

“Ong Seongwu. Emphasis on the Ong.” Seongwu replied and Daniel noticed Minhyun trying to hide a smile.

 

Sungwoon’s eyes filled with recognition and he, not so subtly, turns to Minhyun who avoids his gaze. Daniel makes a note of this. 

 

“I’m Kang Daniel.” Daniel gave Sungwoon his signature grin. Sungwoon grinned back.

 

Minhyun cleared his throat, “Now that we are all acquainted, shall we get back to studying?”


	2. love isn’t a myth (hwangcloud)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what could’ve been a hwangcloud god fic

It is often said that the heavens are otherworldly and so unbelievably beautiful that a simple mortal mind can’t imagine it. But truth be told, the heavens appear like the paintings in the museums. In fact, they’re probably a more accurate representation of the heavens than any god or goddess could come up with.

 

The most remarkable aspect about the heavens is that it’s never the same. It changes along with the times and its appearance changes ever so often.

 

During this time of year, the heavens resemble an oil painting of pink hues. During this time of year, Minhyun is put in charge of the heavens.

 

It’s something well known to the gods and goddesses from far and wide, that they must take turns watching over all the heavens and its activities. Some people look forward to the day the message appears in their vicinity, glowing brightly and proudly. Others try their best to avoid it but you can’t avoid what is already written.

 

Jisung, god of inspiration and hope, was in charge prior to Minhyun. Not surprisingly, he is well loved by everyone because of his excellent leadership skills. 

 

Jisung lives up to his title like the other gods and goddesses do. Like the rest, he has received and given what they’re gods of. 

 

Minhyun, god of love, has never been in love. Frankly, he isn’t quite so sure how he ended up with that title. It’s an embarrassment to him that he, who watches over love at all times, doesn’t know what love feels like.


	3. in the name of love (stop being so cheesy) (2park)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what could’ve been a sailor moon inspired 2park fic

The moon seemed brighter that night.

 

The moonlight outshined the stars and the street lamps. The city almost seemed like a dream. The quiet city was enveloped in light and surrounded by the night’s darkness. It was quite a mesmerizing sight, if only Jihoon had the time to stop and look.

 

Jihoon had been running after the flower monster for a little over ten minutes and he was starting to tire. He has always had good stamina but today he wasn’t feeling a chase around the city.

 

“Stop right there!” Jihoon shouts as he aims his moon staff at the monster. A soft white ray beam shoots out and knocks the monster of his feet. Jihoon mentally whoops in victory and strides towards the creature. The creature groans and proceeds to stand back up. “Narcissus!” it shrieks and sends flower petals flying from the top of its head. 

 

Jihoon not expecting the sudden attack, spins the staff and manages to block a few of the white petals. The petals that managed to him bring alohiss of pain out of Jihoon but he still charges at Narcissus. Narcissus shoots out more flower petals but his time Jihoon is prepared. He spins his staff once more, blocking all of the petals this time and he grins.He grips his metallic blue staff tighter and swings at the monster. The golden crescent on top of the staff smacks the top of the monster and knocks him out. 

 

Jihoon sighs in relief and points the tip of the staff at Narcissus’s heart. “In the name of the crescent moon, I save you!” The golden crescent glows and the monster turns into the flower it came from. Beside the flower laid a transparent bell and Jihoon stomps it with his heel. The crushed bell hisses and Jihoon sighs proudly. 

 

“Seems like you didn’t need help this time around.” A familiar, teasing voice breaks Jihoon’s little victory party. Jihoon turns to the sound of the voice and frowns, “ I have never needed your help.” 

 

The voice chuckles and steps out of the shadow. The boy is around the same age as Jihoon, with a black eye mask on, a black suit with a cape flowing behind and a red rose in hand. 

 

“Last week with the carousel monster or that one time with the ribbon monster or tha-” The boy rambles on until being cut off by Jihoon’s scoff. “Okay, so it was a few times but I am capable of winning a fight without one of your flowers flying in out of nowhere.” Jihoon huffs. The masked boy gasps dramatically and hugs the rose in his possession, “My roses have saved you multiple times and this is the thanks I get.”


End file.
